Hikari Hanta (Light Hunter)
by LaFidelMon
Summary: Ser asesina a sueldo no es el peor trabajo del mundo, pero se convierte en una carga cuando tienes un lazo emocional con tu víctima. La monótona vida de Chikane se transforma por completo desde que en ella entra Himeko, una simple estudiante de preparatoria. Así pues, la morena deberá enfrentarse a los fantasmas de su pasado para poder proteger su presente.


**Muy buenas a todos! **

**Esta es la segunda vez que me propongo hacer un fic para una pareja de un anime yuri y espero que el resultado sea del agrado de la mayoría... Debo decir que es una historia un poco rebuscada pero que creo que combina a la perfección con los personajes de Himemiya Chikane y Kurusagawa Himeko (veréis que en mi fic les he cambiado un poco los nombres y el aspecto físico). Amo este pairing *-* (L)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes principales pertenecen al anime Kannazuki no Miko. En cuanto a l****a historia, bueno es un AU (Alternative Universe) que me he sacado de la manga, vamos jajaja **

**Gracias por leerme y espero que os guste :D!**

* * *

**Prólogo**

El silencio que invadía aquellas abruptas formas rocosas era sobrecogedor, parecía que no existiera nada ni nadie más en el universo. Una a una, la luz de las estrellas iluminaba el paisaje dejando a la vista todo su esplendor: enormes acantilados cuyo fin era incierto y bastas y densas llanuras de piedra coronadas por nubes de polvo y arena. La sensación de soledad del paraje tan solo era mitigada por la presencia de tres individuos, cuyas figuras se alzaban en lo alto de una pequeña saliente.

El más alto de los tres vestía con un kimono de color rojizo oscuro. Su tez era seria, a juego con sus duras facciones y su larga cabellera negra, que le caía en cascada por debajo de los hombros y hasta la altura del obi. A su derecha, iluminada por un haz de luz, se encontraba la única mujer del trio. El kimono que lucía, a diferencia de su predecesor, era muchísimo más ostentoso y destacaba por su colorido dorado, simulando los rayos del sol. Los ojos de aquella mujer eran castaños y rezumaban una misteriosa belleza, la cual enmarcaba todo el conjunto de la dama: pasando por su frondosa cabellera rubia hasta su tez pálida de mejillas rosadas. El último de ellos, sin embargo, no destacaba en demasía. Aquel hombre tenía un kimono tan oscuro como la noche misma, el cual contrastaba con el tono plateado de su cabello. La gran belleza de la que hacía gala, a pesar de ser deslumbrante, era fría debido a sus gélidos ojos y su gesto indiferente. El mayor de los tres dio un súbito paso hacia delante, rompiendo con el silencio de la escena.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo más vamos a seguir fingiendo esto? – pronunció con sequedad.

- El necesario – la mujer tomó la palabra y le lanzó una mirada reprochadora.

- No voy a participar en ello y lo sabes… - el moreno dibujó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro y alzó una ceja – nunca se me ha dado bien obedecer ordenes.

- Esta vez no se trata solo de ti, deberías intentar comportarte – el tono recriminatorio iba en aumento a la par que apretaba el puño derecho.

- ¿Y quién me va a dar lecciones de comportamiento? ¿Tú? – dejó escapar una cínica carcajada – te pediría que me dejaras reírme si no lo hubiera hecho ya.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad? Imagino que tú eres una de ellas… - podía percibirse cierto dolor en la voz de la mujer.

- Me alegra que lo vayas entendiendo, onee-san - junto a esas palabras el mayor se acercó a la joven y le acarició con ímpetu la cabeza.

- Deberías dejar de hacer eso, ya no somos críos… - volvió a recriminarle.

- Cierto, precisamente por eso he tomado una decisión – aquella figura se separó unos pasos de los otros dos individuos y cuando estuvo parado frente al borde del saliente continuó – no espero que la entendáis y menos aun que la respetéis, a fin de cuentas yo no pienso hacer lo propio con la que habéis tomado vosotros…

- ¿Qué estás diciendo…? Ayúdame un poco, oni-san – la dama se dirigió esa vez al sujeto del pelo plateado.

- No podemos obligarle a aceptar nuestra visión de las cosas… Si así lo desea así se hará – se limitó a pronunciar a la par que se cruzaba de brazos.

- ¿Estás de acuerdo con él? – la mujer agarró el kimono del individuo de forma violenta y le escudriñó con la mirada.

- Simplemente no estoy en desacuerdo… No podemos cambiar el curso de las cosas, solo limitarnos a seguir nuestro camino y él ha escogido el suyo – la voz de aquel hombre era muy diferente a la del anterior, él tenía un tono grave y sereno mientras que el moreno parecía lanzar un ataque con cada palabra.

- Estoy cansada ya de vosotros… Así sea – la joven de cabellos dorados lanzó una mirada de rabia hacia el mayor y, tras ello, cerró los ojos emitiendo un breve suspiro.

- Así sea – pronunciaron al unísono los dos hombres.

* * *

**Capítulo 1. Amnesia**

La cabeza le daba vueltas y tenía una extraña sensación en la boca del estómago, probablemente debido a la cena de la noche anterior. Aun así, lo que más la perturbaba era el fatídico sueño que se repetía en su subconsciente de vez en cuando: una conversación entre tres extraños en un paisaje casi onírico. Llevaba meses vislumbrando aquella escena una y otra vez y aun era incapaz de reconocer las caras que aparecían en su mente. Era algo extraño ya que juraría que debía conocerles de algo porque la invadía cierta familiaridad cuando pensaba en el sueño pero, con el paso de los días y la negativa al recuerdo terminó dándose por vencida y relegando aquellas extrañas visiones a un segundo plano. Cuando volvió a la realidad y sus sentidos se activaron por completo, escuchó la tímida pero incansable melodía de su teléfono móvil. Movida por un impulso atroz, alcanzó el aparato con la mano derecha y revisó la pantalla; "número desconocido" dijo para sí misma. Sabía perfectamente de quién se trataba y, conociéndole, debía contestar.

- ¿Sí? … … … Entendido – pronunció primero con cierta pesantez y carraspeó para recobrar la voz y finalizar con mayor energía. Tras aquella corta conversación, colgó, apuntó algo en un trozo de papel y volvió a dejar el teléfono en la mesita de noche.

Miró a un punto fijo por unos instantes hasta que se dejó caer en la cama nuevamente, hundiéndose en la almohada. La oscuridad de su apartamento la envolvía, los muebles a penas podían distinguirse los unos de los otros pero, a decir verdad, prefería que todo estuviera así: sombrío. Lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea de qué hora debía ser pero a juzgar por la tenue luz que se filtraba por el ventanal no debía ser muy tarde, alzó con pesadez el brazo derecho y activo el pequeño botón de su reloj, permitiendo así que se iluminase la pantalla y pudieran distinguirse claramente las "seis y media". Suspiró. Odiaba despertarse temprano. De hecho, odiaba tener que despertarse y ver los rayos de luz cubrirlo todo con su manto. Siempre había preferido la noche; la luz de la luna acompañada por las estrellas y el silencio y reposo que transmitían… en comparación a aquello, el caos del día a día era un completo quebradero de cabeza que no podía esquivar si quería seguir con su trabajo.

Se incorporó con cuidado y vagueó un par de veces por el suelo de madera de su apartamento, buscando algo de ropa que ponerse, hasta que finalmente dio con un conjunto de su agrado: se trataba de unos pantalones estrechos de color negro, su habitual camiseta de tirantes básica blanca, un chaquetón marrón que le llegaba a la altura de media pierna y unas botas negras atadas con cordones. Con todo aquello y el conjunto interior en la mano, se metió en la ducha. Las gotas de agua caían incansablemente sobre su piel, haciendo que se le erizara tras el primer contacto. Cerró los ojos y permaneció debajo del mango por unos instantes, saboreando la tranquilidad del momento. Al terminar, se envolvió el cuerpo con una toalla y salió de allí, parándose frente al espejo del cuarto de baño e inspeccionando cuidadosamente su rostro. Su mirada glacial vagueó por todos los contornos de su cara, realmente se trataba de un rostro hermoso, incluso demasiado, pero no era ese tipo de belleza amable de la que la mayoría hace gala. En su caso, el atractivo principal que envolvía sus facciones era ese halo de misterio y frialdad que combinaban a la perfección sus ojos azules como el cielo. El pelo, aun mojado, le caía hacia un lado en forma de flequillo y sus hebras oscuras como la noche bajaban unos pocos centímetros más por debajo de sus hombros. Tenía el cabello completamente liso y recto, a excepción de unos extremos a ambos lados que estaban levemente despuntados. Los labios eran carnosos y rosados, enmarcados por una barbilla de suaves líneas y una nariz griega que bien podría decirse que era el sinónimo de la perfección. En realidad todo en ella llamaba a eso, a la perfección. Desde la curva delicada de su espalda, sus esbeltas piernas y delgados brazos, su cuello de cisne, hasta sus voluptuosas formas de mujer bien proporcionadas.

A pesar de ello, acercó la mano al espejo y de un gesto hizo el ademán de intentar borrar su reflejo. No podía evitar sentir que la mirada que le devolvía el cristal estaba vacía y aquello la atormentaba por dentro. Saber que su vida estaba vacía, que su existencia no era más que un punto borroso que intentaba dibujar su hueco en el universo, hacía que los recuerdos la inundaran. Pero… ¿Qué recuerdos? No tenía ninguno. La única cosa que sabía cierta de su vida era su nombre: Chikane. La vida que había estado llevando a cabo antes de despertarse en aquel hospital había desaparecido por completo de los lares de su memoria, ni siquiera lograba recordar su auténtico apellido. Dejó escapar un lento suspiro y tras ordenar sus pensamientos empezó a vestirse; "debería darme prisa, no le gusta que las entregas no se hagan a tiempo" miró el reloj por última vez y cogió las llaves de su apartamento. Se había asegurado de atar con fuerza a _Diana_ a su pierna derecha y, tras comprobar que permanecía perfectamente ocultada bajo su abrigo, salió por la puerta.

Las calles de Tokio estaban llenas del bullicio usual que vagaba de un lado a otro de la ciudad. Esas personas que caminaban con propósitos de lo más variopintos, esas millones de vidas que nadie llegaría a conocer al completo. Sonrió para sí misma mientras pensaba en todo aquello y se encogió en su abrigo marrón, pese al sol que adornaba el cielo el día era frío. Caminó hasta la estación de metro más cercana y sacó un pequeño papelito del bolsillo de su chaquetón. "Cerulean Tower Tokyu Hotel. Shibuya. Habitación 214" eran las únicas palabras apuntadas en el papel. Lo guardó y apretó con fuerza en el interior de su bolsillo mientras la impaciencia crecía en su interior; "solo un poco más" se repetía.

Al llegar frente a su destino, la impresionante dimensión del edificio la deslumbró. El hotel era uno de los rascacielos más grandes y lujosos de la ciudad y su estructura grisácea contrastaba con un pequeño panel marrón que tenía escrito el nombre del inmueble en letras plateadas. Sin embargo, si su exterior ya denotaba elegancia y majestuosidad, el interior iba completamente a juego. La recepción, coronada por varias columnas de marfil marrón, era una basta extensión de espacio adornado por butacas negras y zonas de relax más bien orientadas a ejecutivos. Las paredes del lugar eran de un beis claro que contrastaba con secciones escogidas muy cuidadosamente y pintadas de un granate vivo. Se encaminó a paso ligero hacia uno de los ascensores del emplazamiento y se coló dentro.

En a penas unos segundos se encontraba en el pasillo que contenía las habitaciones numeradas del 201 al 228 y, como esperaba, la seguridad en él había incrementado considerablemente. Aproximadamente una decena de hombres trajeados se congregaba en aquel pasillo, todos siguiendo el mismo patrón: gafas de sol oscuras y vestimenta completamente negra. Respiró hondo por unos instantes y comenzó a caminar hacia el aposento 214. A penas dio unos pasos el primer hombre la agarró por el hombro, deteniéndola por completo.

- No tiene permiso para estar aquí – espetó en tono autoritario – por favor, márchese.

- Déjala un rato, es muy guapa – añadió un segundo acercándose a aquel y mirándola de forma lasciva – podríamos divertirnos…

Chikane echó un breve vistazo a la siguiente oleada de trajeados y calculó que debían estar a unos cinco metros de distancia de ellos; "tengo tiempo de sobra" sonrió. Con un hábil movimiento de cuerpo se zafó de la mano que oprimía su hombro y, en su lugar, la retorció hasta llevarla a la altura de la cabeza del primer trajeado mientras propiciaba una rápida y certera patada al estómago del otro. Fue cuestión de segundos pero en cuanto ambos se descuidaron y agacharon sus cuerpos retorcidos por el dolor, agarró sus cabezas con los brazos y de un solo gesto les rompió el cuello, dejando que ambos cuerpos cayeran al suelo y alertando a los siguientes que ya se abalanzaban contra ella. Con suma ligereza, se agachó esquivando el puñetazo de uno de ellos mientras le devolvía el gesto impactando el puño contra su pecho, dejándole momentáneamente en parada cardíaca. Para el siguiente número se deslizó por el suelo, alargando su pierna izquierda y rotándola de manera que dos trajeados más cayeron al suelo, incapaces de reaccionar cuando se llevó la mano al muslo derecho y sacó un majestuoso Smith & Wesson Modelo 629. Sin ningún tipo de pudor disparó a la cabeza de ambos. Gracias al silenciador que tenía incorporada el arma el ruido de la descarga a penas fue audible. Con gesto impasible, desplazó el brazo elevando el arma hasta que la mira del aparato entró en la trayectoria del cráneo de otro de los trajeados. Apretó el gatillo cinco veces más, derribando a cada una de ellas un cuerpo distinto.

El silencio que invadió entonces el pasillo fue abrumador. Chikane avanzó lentamente, esquivando los restos de los hombres que se amontonaban en el pasillo y abriendo a _Diana_ para rellenar el cargador. A penas miró a la cara a uno solo de ellos, poco le importaba quiénes fueran o dejaran de ser, solo tenía un único objetivo en su cabeza: completar el trabajo. Quizás era su temperamento frio lo que la hacía extremadamente buena para ese tipo de "labor" pero no sentía remordimiento alguno cuando llevaba a cabo acciones como las que acababa de cometer. La vida humana le era indiferente.

Terminó de rellenar el tambor del arma y se paró frente la puerta número 214. Contemplo ávidamente el tipo de cerradura que tenía y, tras percatarse que se trataba del tipo que tan solo se abre con el uso de una llave metálica, dejó escapar un suspiro. Tendría que hacerlo a la fuerza. Se separó de la entrada unos centímetros y alzó la pierna, retirándola y apegándola a su tronco para después descargarla con brutal fuerza sobre la puerta. La abertura a penas resistió el impacto y se resquebrajó, saliendo disparada hacia dentro de la estancia en un gran estruendo. La morena entró, revolver en mano y recorrió la sala con la vista identificando a un par de sujetos sentados en el sofá con varios papeles en la mano y a otro incorporado. Todos la contemplaron, boquiabiertos presas del pánico, por un breve periodo de tiempo, el suficiente para que Chikane fuera capaz de terminar con su existencia en disparos certeros. Solo dejó a uno con vida, el hombre que estaba incorporado y que ahora yacía en el suelo, con el cuerpo desencajado por el miedo.

- ¿Es usted Date Takeshi-san? – se acercó al tembloroso cuerpo del sujeto y le escudriñó con la mirada, agachándose después a su lado. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, calculó que debía rondar los sesenta años, de pelo canoso y facciones rudas y arrugadas. Vestía un limpio traje de lino gris a juego con una camisa blanca y en su mano derecha parecía sostener unos papeles llenos de surcos y rugosidades por la forma en la que los apretaba.

- ¿Qué quiere de mí? – llegó a pronunciar en un balbuceo con la voz rota.

- Vengo a saldar una deuda – quizás la peor parte de su trabajo era aquella, tener que dar explicaciones por lo que estaba haciendo – mi jefe me ha pedido que le recuerde que no necesita más subordinados que no cumplan con sus expectativas.

- Un momento… ¿A qué se refiere? – Date empezó a tartamudear y sus ojos eran un continuo vaivén que iba del arma de Chikane a su mirada – No sé de qué me está hablando.

- No puedo decirle mucho más, simplemente no ha cumplido con lo ordenado. En mi caso… No soy la mensajera, soy la cazadora, así que mis explicaciones se ven reducidas a una simple llamada con su nombre y dirección – la morena se apartó el flequillo de la cara con un pesado movimiento de mano hacia atrás y respiró hondo - ¿Sus últimas palabras?

- ¡Espere! ¡Por favor! – aquel hombre entreabrió los ojos lleno de pavor y se acercó a ella, agarrándola del cuello del abrigo - ¡Puedo darle muchísimo más dinero del que le paga su jefe, se lo aseguro! ¡Por favor, no lo haga! ¡Tengo mujer e hijos!

Las continuas súplicas del señor Date empezaron a molestarla de sobremanera. Se incorporó de un saltó y le empujó con la ayuda de la pierna hacia el suelo, aprisionando su pecho con la suela de su bota. Las lágrimas, ruegos y lamentos de aquel hombre inundaron la sala y ella sabía que no podía poner fin a su sufrimiento, todo iba a acabar de igual manera. Cerró los ojos y suspiró un instante para volver a fijar su atención en el rostro del anciano mientras alzaba lentamente a _Diana_, encarándola hacia él.

- Gracias por su colaboración, Date-san – esas fueron las últimas palabras, pronunciadas de manera insensible, que vinieron acompañadas por el silenciado sonido del disparo y el golpe seco del cuerpo del hombre tras chocar completamente contra el suelo.

Su trabajo había terminado y, como de costumbre, no había dejado un solo cabo suelto. Guardó de nuevo el arma en la pequeña funda que tenía escondida en su muslo derecho y salió por la puerta de la habitación, sorteando los cuerpos que minutos antes había fulminado. Llamó con tranquilidad al ascensor y se metió dentro, escuchando cómo las puertas se cerraban tras de si; "esto es todo lo que soy, una mercenaria, una cazadora…" se dijo.

Al salir del edificio la luz del día la cegó, obligándola a parpadear un par de veces. Fue entonces cuando escuchó el tono de su teléfono móvil y se apresuró a cogerlo. Se trataba de un mensaje: "Ven a verme –S". Aquello era lo único que ponía pero no necesitaba nada más para comprender que requerían de su presencia. Tendría que volver a coger el metro. Guardó las manos en los bolsillos de su chaquetón y empezó a avanzar hacia la estación más cercana mientras observaba como innumerables coches patrulla se dirigían a toda prisa hacia el Cerulean Tower. Probablemente habrían descubierto los cuerpos de aquellos infelices y no era buena idea permanecer cerca de la zona cero. Bajó las escaleras de la parada de metro, ignorando a la muchedumbre de gente que salía a curiosear y cogió el primero que pasó. Aquel era su trabajo: entrar, acabar con el problema y salir. No debía quedar ningún testigo, no debía dejar cabos sueltos, simplemente tenía que ser invisible.

El vaivén del metro la empujaba de un lado a otro y tan solo frenada por la inmensa cantidad de gente que en él viajaba. Atrapó con la mano uno de los agarraderos y se limitó a cerrar los ojos e intentar que el trayecto fuera lo menos pesado posible.

Finalmente, se encontró frente al gran edificio de la compañía para la que trabajaba, un emplazamiento sobradamente conocido pero que hubiera deseado no haber encontrado jamás. Entró por la puerta principal y la voz chirriante de la recepcionista la recibió con un "Buenos días" seguido de "el señor S la está esperando". Chikane asintió con una sonrisa comprometida en los labios y tomó el ascensor. Aquella mujer era insoportable, siempre con ese tono de voz y esa sonrisa falsa en la cara… ¿No había nadie mejor a quien la compañía pudiera contratar? Suspiró. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, dejándola en la última planta y frente al inmenso portón que identificaba el despacho del presidente, flanqueado por dos guardaespaldas a cada lado.

Pasó entre ellos, notando cómo la seguían con la mirada y abrió las puertas sin importar el protocolo. El gran despacho estaba iluminado por la inmensidad de luz que entraba desde los ventanales y los muebles, perfectamente distribuidos, no sobrecargaban la escena. Al fondo y detrás del escritorio se encontraba el presidente, cruzado de brazos y contemplándola con una sonrisa ladeada. Llevaba el pelo recogido por una coleta que le llegaba hasta la altura de media espalda y un traje completamente negro. A pesar de su alto cargo en la compañía era joven y esbelto.

- Veo que sigues con tu empeño de ignorar las buenas formas… - el hombre apoyó la barbilla en su mano derecha y posó la mirada en ella.

- Hay cosas que nunca cambian – le dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica - ¿Qué querías Sutōmu-san?

- ¿Has acabado con lo que te ordené esta mañana? – el presidente se incorporó apoyando ambas manos en la mesa.

- Sí, no ha habido ningún inconveniente – aquella era su rutina, terminar el trabajo e ir a buscar la recompensa.

- Bien, bien… - el hombre abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa y le lanzó lo que parecía ser un fajo de dinero – esto es por el trabajo de esta mañana. He añadido un cinco por ciento más porque me gusta que seas tan obediente.

- Muchísimas gracias, Sutōmu-san – alargó la mano para hacerse con uno de los fajos y se lo guardó en el bolsillo izquierdo del chaquetón – si no deseas nada más…

Ya se había dado media vuelta y estaba a punto de dirigirse a la salida cuando escuchó unos pasos a su espalda e inmediatamente notó que alguien la sujetaba del brazo.

- Chikane… ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? – la voz grave del presidente resonaba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Cómo iba a olvidar el primer recuerdo que tengo desde que desperté? – la morena sacudió el brazo, separándose de la mano de Sutōmu – tú fuiste la primera persona que vi y la única que acudió en mi ayuda.

- Precisamente, no lo olvides. Me perteneces, ten siempre presente que fui yo quien te rescató y te dio una nueva vida, un nuevo nombre… Hotaru Chikane-san – el presidente acarició su cabello y se alejó, volviendo de nuevo al otro lado de su mesa.

- Lo sé – se limitó a decir, apretando la mandíbula. Odiaba los aires de grandeza que se daba Sutōmu, ni siquiera sabía su nombre real.

- Tengo un trabajo más para ti y este es de vital importancia – el hombre pareció rebuscar entre unos papeles y del montón sacó uno en concreto, acercándoselo después a ella - ¿Ves esa lista? Quiero que apagues todas y cada una de las luces que salen en ella.

- ¿Todas? – Chikane agarró el papel y lo leyó por encima - ¿Cinco personas?

- Sí, en el menor tiempo posible – Sutōmu se pasó la mano por la cabeza y se dejó caer en su enorme silla – No falles en esto y la recompensa será mayor.

- No lo haré – le miró con determinación y guardó el papel en su abrigo – ahora sí, con permiso…

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de la sala mientras ella cerraba las puertas tras de si. Ignoró los saludos de los guardaespaldas y se metió directa en el ascensor, notando cómo la miraban de arriba abajo. Odiaba ese tipo de hombres que parecían no tener nada mejor que hacer que babear por el cuerpo de cualquier chica. Le dio un vistazo a su móvil; "las dos y cuarto… me da tiempo a hacer un pequeño descanso antes de ponerme con esto" echó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró. Realmente estaba cansada por lo duro que había sido el día pero concluyó que cuanto antes empezara el nuevo trabajo antes lo acabaría. Cogió el pequeño papel con la nueva lista de víctimas o "luces", como le gustaba llamarlas a Sutōmu. Nunca había entendido aquel eufemismo pero supuso que decir "apaga esa luz" era mejor que "mata a ese infeliz". Rió tímidamente. El presidente era una persona peculiar.

Tras volver a la realidad y evadirse de sus pensamientos echó un nuevo vistazo a los nombres y direcciones mientras salía del ascensor, dirección a la bulliciosa calle de Tokio. Según su ubicación actual la víctima más cercana era una llamada "Maeda Himeko" y la dirección era la de una Academia, así que concluyó que se encargaría de ella en primer lugar. A la lejanía atisbó un McDonald's y, a pesar que no le convenía abusar de la comida rápida, decidió que entraría a pedir algo para llevar y así comerlo de camino a su nuevo trabajo.

[…]

Despertó sacudida por un abrupto movimiento y parpadeó un par de veces hasta recobrar por completo la consciencia.

- Oh, señorita Hotaru-san estamos a punto de llegar – le indicó el hombre con gorra que iba al volante del coche. Cansada del metro, y con suficiente dinero como para permitírselo, había decidido coger un taxi.

- Muchísimas gracias – respondió intentando poner el semblante amable. Los edificios de la ciudad se reemplazaban unos a otros a medida que el coche avanzaba, dejando un vaivén de construcciones, personas, árboles, automóviles… Apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla y cerró los ojos.

- ¿Qué motivo la lleva a ir hasta la Academia Youkai desde tan lejos? – el taxista parecía que quería iniciar una conversación.

- Voy a saludar a mi hermana, trabaja allí como maestra – respondió secamente, intentando zanjar una segunda pregunta.

- Ya veo… pues mire, la siguiente calle a la derecha y ya estaremos – el hombre continuo conduciendo como si nada. Chikane empezó a preguntarse quién sería esa tal Maeda Himeko, había dado por supuesto que se trataría de alguna profesora e incluso la directora de la Academia pero… ¿Cómo alguien de ese calibre podría llegar a meterse en líos con la compañía de Sutōmu? Todo aquello era muy extraño.

El taxi se detuvo y tras pagarle lo que le debía al conductor por la carrera, la morena bajó del coche, quedándose frente a la enorme Academia. La valla de hierro que precedía la entrada al recinto era de mínimo tres o cuatro metros de altura y en su cúspide se encontraba el nombre del lugar en letras de acero. Tras ese primer elemento se podía adivinar un gran patio de tierra rodeado de árboles y zonas con el césped perfectamente cortado. El edificio central de la Academia Youkai era de tocho blanco, cubierto por amplios ventanales y un porche que sugería dónde estaba la entrada. Se acercó a un extremo de la valla y permaneció contemplando el lugar por unos instantes hasta que decidió sacar su teléfono móvil; "veamos quién es Maeda Himeko", tecleó su nombre en el buscador y a los pocos segundos aparecieron páginas de la Academia Youkai donde se la nombraba.

"_[…] Maeda Himeko, alumna de último año de preparatoria en la Academia Femenina Youkai, es la estudiante con mejores notas de toda la prefectura de…"_

¿Alumna? Según la información que acababa de leer aquella chica no tendría más de… diecisiete años. Eso situaba a su víctima dos años por debajo de su edad. Se llevó la mano a la boca, tapándosela. Jamás había tenido que atentar contra la seguridad de alguien tan joven, estaba acostumbrada a acabar con ancianos e incluso hombres y mujeres de mediana edad pero aquello era completamente nuevo. Si antes tenía dudas sobre aquello ahora eran lagunas vacías. Siguió leyendo más informes acerca de la joven:

"_[…] el gran carisma de la señorita Maeda-san la ayudó en su victoria al frente del equipo de tenis de la Academia […] Himeko-san nueva miembro del club de refuerzo para estudiantes con menor porcentaje de nota […] Ya ha sido elegida la alumna del año de nuestra preciada Academia y la ganadora no ha sido otra que la querida y admirada Maeda Himeko […]"_

Al parecer se trataba de una chica popular, justo lo opuesto a ella. Sonrió despectivamente imaginándose cómo debería ser físicamente aquella joven, seguramente sería del tipo de chica creída y guapa que viste prendas lo más cortas posibles. Siguió leyendo informes y datos sobre ella hasta que dio con algo de vital relevancia: su dirección. La morena guardó el teléfono, satisfecha por lo que había conseguido y se encaminó al lugar más próximo de la residencia de estudiantes que marcaba como domicilio.

Las horas pasaron y Chikane empezaba a impacientarse, tenía un extraño interés por ver en persona a Maeda Himeko. Casi sin percatarse, la noche se ciñó por encima del cielo haciendo que se relajara y sus sentidos se incrementasen. Aquel era su ambiente, su clima. Aburrida de la espera comenzó a balancearse en el columpio con cierto aire infantil hasta que, finalmente, oyó las voces de un grupo de chicas que se acercaban desde la lejanía. Corrió a su encuentro y se escondió detrás de un pequeño muro de contención que separaba el parque de la calle principal, desde allí pudo oír perfectamente la conversación que estaban teniendo y cómo una de ellas pronunciaba aquella palabra mágica: Himeko. No había duda, la víctima estaba en el grupo. Deslizó su cuerpo lentamente por el muro de contención y se quedó contemplando las espaldas de las estudiantes al alejarse, iban vestidas con el típico uniforme de Academia: minifalda plisada de color granate, medias negras que subían un poco más arriba de las rodillas, jersey de color beis ligeramente amarillento acompañado de una camisa blanca y unos zapatos oscuros. El total de chicas era cuatro y su labor consistía en adivinar cuál de ellas sería Maeda. Podría ser la estudiante del pelo corto y negro, cualquiera de las dos con el pelo castaño o… la del pelo largo y rubio. Era extraño ver a alguien con ese color de pelo y más aun cuando este parecía natural.

Chikane se acercó al límite del muro y se agachó, llevándose la mano al muslo para sacar a _Diana_. Con los pasos de las estudiantes de fondo, introdujo la mira telescópica al arma delicadamente y apuntó hacia ellas, esperando el segundo propicio para que alguna volviese a nombrar a su víctima. Instantes después alguien pronunció claramente "Maeda-chan" y los sentidos de la morena se activaron, enfocándose por completo en la función que le tocaba acometer. Acarició el gatillo con un leve movimiento de dedo y fue entonces cuando ocurrió. La chica rubia se giró y un corriente eléctrico sacudió todo su cuerpo. La belleza de aquella joven era extraordinaria, tenía los rasgos dulces y los labios rojizos adornados por sus rosadas mejillas. Chikane se quedó paralizada, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así en el trabajo, la primera vez que no podía apretar el gatillo sin miramientos, pero no iba a dejar que eso le frenara. Aguantó el arma con ambas manos y colocó con mayor decisión el dedo, intentando atraerlo hacia ella, pero de nuevo sintió ese pinchazo y tuvo que apoyar la espalda contra la pared. "¿Qué me está pasando?" se maldijo por ser tan débil, por no entender lo que estaba ocurriendo y es que aun no tenía claro por qué no había conseguido apretar el gatillo.

* * *

**¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo? Me gustaría saber qué pensáis de la historia! :D**


End file.
